1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an automotive partial networking apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive partial networking apparatus and method, which operate or terminate only a specific electronic control unit corresponding to a service currently being provided in a vehicle network composed of a plurality of electronic control units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle network is composed of a plurality of electronic control units (hereinafter also referred to as “ECUs”) according to the type of service in various domains constituting a vehicle. Here, the various domains include a power train domain related to fuel efficiency of the vehicle, a body domain related to user comfort, a chassis domain related to user safety, and an infotainment domain related to information and entertainment.
In detail, such an ECU is used as an engine control system, a self-diagnosis device, an automatic-transmission, or the like in the power train domain. Further, an ECU is used as a body electric/electronic control system, a convenience device control system, a lamp control system, or the like in the body domain. Furthermore, an ECU is used as a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like in the chassis domain. Furthermore, an ECU is used as a navigation device, a telematics device, a multimedia system, or the like in the infotainment domain.
In this way, the trend is for the number of ECUs constituting the vehicle network to gradually increase as the number of convenience devices mounted in and technologies applied to a vehicle increases.
However, at the present time, ECUs constituting the vehicle network are problematic in that when power is applied to a vehicle, ECUs are always operating regardless of the service, thus producing standby power and increasing carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions.